Locked Up
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: When Chizuru is assaulted by a man in town, Heisuke goes to extreme measures to ensure her safety. A little too extreme, in fact. And Chizuru isn't above a little payback... Oneshot Heisuke/Chizuru Super Smut Alert!


Hi. I have no idea where this came from. I mean, Heisuke isn't one of my favorites, and….I have no idea where this came from.

We'll just leave it at that. That and this is a _shamelessly_ dirty **Lemon** so please be warned. Lots of warned, haha.

Disclaimer: I only own my mountain of Hakuouki goods .

"talking" _thinking_ ((mee))

**Locked Up**

Chizuru smiled at her husband as the two walked hand in hand down the street. Being captain of the local police force had kept Heisuke very busy lately, and the two had barely had any time to say two words to each other for over a week. But now, Heisuke finally had a day off to relax, and the two were celebrating by taking a trip into town.

"Oh look, Heisuke!" Chizuru said, pulling him to a stop in front of a small jewelry stand. "I don't remember seeing this shop before…" she trailed off, admiring the delicate-looking hair pieces and necklaces.

"That's because I just opened this week," a voice said, and Chizuru looked up to see a young black-haired shop owner smiling at her, his green eyes sparkling with kindness. "Does anything interest you in particular?"

"Oh no, thank you; we were just looking," Chizuru said politely as she started to back away.

"Here," the man said, holding out a beautiful pearl comb, "Try this one; I insist. I'm sure it will look lovely on you."

"N-No, that's okay—" But the man put it in her free hand, and she tentatively looked over at Heisuke before putting the comb in her hair.

"Beautiful," the man said before Heisuke could even open his mouth, "It would be a shame if it was worn by anyone else. Keep it."

"What?" Heisuke and Chizuru said at the same time.

"No charge," the man said, waving their surprise away, "A lady so exquisite should have such gifts," he explained, green eyes glittering with some unknown emotion.

Heisuke's eyes narrowed, his arm snaking around Chizuru's waist as if on reflex. "Excuse me?" he said rather harshly, and Chizuru covered up his rudeness with a nervous giggle, taking the ornament out of her hair.

"No, thank you," Chizuru said more politely, "but we appreciate your generous offer. Your pieces are beautiful," she complimented, setting the comb back on the table.

"All of them are nothing in comparison to you," he replied smoothly, and Chizuru definitely felt Heisuke tense at her side.

"Thank you," she replied demurely, pulling Heisuke away before he could threaten the man, "but we really must be going." He said no more, and the two walked away, distancing themselves from the shop.

Chizuru could practically feel Heisuke vibrating with anger next to her. "Please relax," Chizuru said once they were far enough away, "He was just being nice."

"Like hell he was," Heisuke growled, his grip tightening on her waist, "He was crossing _way_ too many lines. And I was right there!"

"It's alright," Chizuru placated as the two turned a corner. "We don't have to see him again; we'll just walk back home another way. Let's not think about it anymore, okay? I want to spend this time together, just you and me," Chizuru pointed out, leaning further into his one-armed embrace.

After a moment, Heisuke finally gave her a crooked grin. "Alright," he said, stopping them on the side of the path to steal a kiss. "No more negativity." He leaned down to kiss her again, but his eyes were drawn upward, focusing on something behind her. "Dammit," he cursed, and Chizuru turned to see one of Heisuke's officers further down the road, harassing a group of young women. "I'll be right back," he said, stepping away from her, "This is the third time this month. Damned Tanaka finally needs to learn his lesson," he commented, storming off after his wayward subordinate.

Chizuru sighed softly as she watched Heisuke walk away. _One thing after another it seems…_ she thought, absently turning her gaze on the people walking by. _Maybe we should've just spent the day at home—_

"Trouble in paradise?" Chizuru turned around, surprised to see the man from the shop standing before her. "A lady as beautiful as you shouldn't make such a distressed face."

Something about the man sent a shiver down her spine. "May I help you?" she asked politely, not wanting to betray her apprehension to the man.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, proffering the comb from earlier to her. "Please take it."

Chizuru immediately protested. "No, I can't—" she looked over her shoulder; Heisuke should be back any moment now—

"Please," the man repeated, taking her hand and pressing the ornament into it. "It's yours. No one else could do it justice." Chizuru's panic increased as the man continued to hold her hand. "He doesn't deserve you, you know," he said in a quiet voice.

Chizuru's wits returned, and she snatched her hand away. "What?"

"That man," he said, shrugging in the general direction that Heisuke went off in, "How could he possibly make you happy? I bet I could make you happier," he insisted, stepping closer to her.

Warning bells sounded in Chizuru's mind as she took a tentative step back. "Leave me alone," she said sharply, readying herself to make a scene if the man tried to accost her further.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it just as quickly. "We'll meet again," he said, promise reflected in his green gaze, and he disappeared into the crowd.

"There!" Chizuru whirled to see Heisuke standing behind her, a triumphant grin on his face. "Let's see him do anything more than his job now…Chizuru, what's wrong?" he asked, turquoise eyes narrowing in concern as he registered Chizuru's pale complexion and anxious expression. In response, Chizuru opened her hand, showing him the pearl comb. Heisuke's eyes hardened.

"We're going," he said, taking the comb from her hand and dropping it to the ground. Chizuru didn't protest as Heisuke wrapped a protective arm around her, guiding her out of the town towards home.

-((Late That Night))-

After telling him what had happened, Heisuke had reassured her that the shop owner would be getting an unpleasant visit from the ex-Captain of the 8th Unit of the Shinsengumi early the next morning, and she would never have to deal with him again. Still, hours later Chizuru couldn't seem to get the man's face out of her mind…thinking of those possessive green eyes made her shiver despite the warm air, and she rolled over on the futon, snuggling deeper into Heisuke's warm embrace.

Heisuke made a sleepy sound, stirring at her movements. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "You alright?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Chizuru smiled up at him. "I'm fine," she assured, "I just…want to be close to you is all."

In response Heisuke shifted, holding her more firmly against him. "You're safe," Heisuke said in a gentle tone, his words caressing her ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you no matter what."

Chizuru relaxed against him, comforted by his words. Heisuke was right; she was being silly. Of course there was nothing—

The piercing sound of glass breaking in the front of the house shattered Chizuru's newfound peace. Heisuke was up in an instant, sword in hand as he stalked to the front of the house. Chizuru clumsily got out of bed, following after him. She stopped in the entrance to the main room, frozen. A rock had sailed in through the open window, knocking a vase off the table and shattering it. Tied to the rock was a pearl comb.

"I guess it can't wait until morning," Heisuke muttered darkly, belting his yukata more tightly about his waist. "Go back to the bedroom Chizuru," he ordered, "and lock the door. I'll be back soon." He gave her a comforting smile before he headed out the door.

Chizuru nodded to herself, moving back to the bedroom as if she was in a dream. She slid the door shut, latching it closed before sitting down on the futon, wide awake. _A paper door isn't a very good defense,_ she thought, straining to hear noises outside. She heard nothing. _I'm sure Heisuke will get him,_ she tried to reassure herself, _this isn't the first time he's had to deal with a creep, after all._ She hugged the pillow to herself, watching the door. _Heisuke…_ A sudden thought occurred to her, and terror washed over her like a bucket of ice water. _What if he just wanted to get Heisuke out of the house? _she thought in a panic, _he could be doubling back right now…_ Chizuru crawled to the side of the room, taking her kodachi firmly in hand before returning to the bed, staring at the door.

Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes crawled into hours, but still nothing happened. Chizuru wasn't sure how long it had been exactly, but the silence was even more nerve-wracking than noise. She slowly lay back down on the futon, facing the door with her hands still firmly locked on her kodachi. Gradually, Chizuru's eyes grew heavy, and despite her attempts to fight it, she slowly started to drift off to sleep. She jolted awake several times, but eventually her grip on the kodachi slackened, and she fell into a fitful sleep…

-((The Next Morning))-

Chizuru woke up slowly. Her eyes blinked open, and she found herself surrounded by an unfamiliar darkness. She sat up abruptly, realizing that she was no longer at home on her futon. Her kodachi was gone, and she lay on a straw pallet in the corner of a small room. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized that the small room was encased behind wooden bars.

She stood, immediately going to the bars that kept her in the cell. Where was she? How long had she been asleep? Her mind raced with possibilities. Had Heisuke ever woken her? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was clutching her kodachi, waiting for Heisuke to return—

_Gods,_ she thought, clutching at the bars with a white-knuckled grip, _What if he lost? He could be alone somewhere, bleeding…maybe dying—!_

She tried to reign in her imagination, focusing on the task at hand. _First, I need to get out of here._ She looked around outside her cell. There appeared to be nothing and no one around. She could see no keys, no people: nothing. _Should I call out? _she wondered. _Should I try to escape in secret, or confront my captor—?_

Her options disappeared as the sounds of voices approached her cell from around the corner. Chizuru steeled herself for the upcoming confrontation. _I am not afraid; I am the wife of a captain of the Shinsengumi. I can defend myself, and I am _not—

"Toudou-san! You're awake!" A familiar voice exclaimed, and Chizuru's eyes widened as two of Heisuke's subordinates came around the corner.

"Wait…I…you…" Chizuru floundered, feeling utterly poleaxed, "What's going on?"

"The captain brought you here during the night," one of the officers explained, "Apparently the man who was harassing you vastly underestimated the captain's skill, and when he saw he wasn't going to win, he ran. The captain feared for your safety while he was still at large, so he brought you here."

"To a…jail cell?" she questioned slowly, mind struggling to process the night's events.

"The captain thought it was best," the officer replied, although based on his expression he clearly disagreed. "He wanted to make sure you were absolutely safe while he wasn't here."

"Is Heisuke alright? Have you talked to him recently?" she asked, wanting to ensure he wasn't injured.

"He's fine," he officer assured, "They should be back soon."

Chizuru felt a momentary burst of relief before her tension and anxiousness quickly gave way to anger. _A jail cell? Really? Leave it to my husband…_ "Well now that I'm awake, please let me out of here," she said. She would deal with Heisuke later.

"…I'm afraid I can't do that, Toudou-san," the man said, blushing slightly in shame as he looked away. "The captain took the key."

"He _what?_" Chizuru exclaimed, and the officer winced.

"He didn't want to risk anything when it came to your safety," he replied, but Chizuru could see that the man wanted nothing more than to relieve her from this embarrassing situation. "Can I get you anything?"

Chizuru did her best to muster a smile for him. "No, thank you," she said politely, "I'll be fine until Heisuke gets back." With as much grace as she could muster, she returned to the sleeping pallet. The two officers left her alone soon after, leaving her to her thoughts. Oh yes, she and Heisuke were going to have an important discussion upon his return. A _very_ important discussion.

-((One Hour Later))-

Chizuru heard the sound of commotion coming from the other side of the police station. After a few minutes, Heisuke appeared in uniform, looking tired and a little weary, but otherwise unharmed. "Finally caught him," Heisuke said with a smile as he approached her cell, "I'm sure after what he just went through he's learned his lesson…I'm sorry that I brought you here in the middle of the night, but I didn't want to upset you—"

Chizuru was unable to hold back an indelicate snort at that comment. Heisuke's hands faltered on the keys as he met her gaze, recognizing the fire and anger reflected in her brown eyes. "Chizuru?" he questioned tentatively as the door opened.

"Later," Chizuru said tersely, "First, let's go home." Heisuke regarded her stiff posture and guarded expression warily but nodded, allowing her to lead the way out of the building.

-((At Home))-

The walk home was quiet. Eerily quiet. The instant Heisuke closed the door behind them, Chizuru whirled on him. "A jail cell, Heisuke?" she accused, "_Really?_"

"I had no choice!" Heisuke explained, rushing to defend himself. "After he ran, I realized I couldn't leave you alone; you needed to get somewhere safe, quickly, in case he came back!"

"Why didn't you wake me up and tell me that then?" she asked sharply.

"There wasn't time to argue," Heisuke replied, "If I lingered too long, I would've lost him."

"So you knew that I would have argued about being locked in a jail cell," Chizuru pointed out.

"Of course!" Heisuke said, gesturing wildly, "but Chizuru, I had no _choice._ You needed to be safe—"

"There were plenty of other options," Chizuru argued, counting them off on her fingers, "You could've simply _brought_ me to the police station, you could've woken me up, you could've _taken me with you_—"

"Now _that_ wasn't happening," Heisuke replied hotly, and Chizuru's anger reached a boiling point.

"Dammit Heisuke, I was terrified!" she yelled, and whatever counter-argument Heisuke was about to say died on his lips. "I fell asleep waiting for you to come back, and I woke up alone in a jail cell. I didn't know what to think; I thought I had been kidnapped! I had no idea who had me or where I was, and I had no idea what had happened to you. You could've been dying, and I couldn't—" Chizuru suddenly broke off as Heisuke's arms came around her, crushing her to him.

"Chizuru…" Heisuke started, but Chizuru wasn't finished.

"I've never felt so helpless," she admitted, clenching her fists in the back of his jacket, "And I felt even worse after your officers told me what was going on. You didn't even trust your own men to watch me; no, you had to take the key to my cell! It was mortifying, Heisuke, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Heisuke replied softly, tucking her head underneath his chin, "I did it to protect you, not to scare you."

"I know," Chizuru said, "but you could've gone about it in a better way, even if there was limited time."

"But—"

"No buts!" Chizuru said, looking up at him. "No locking me in jail cells without my permission, got it? And have some faith in your officers for goodness sakes."

"Okay," he finally said, pulling back enough to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chizuru; I screwed that up. My judgment gets kind of…cloudy when it comes to your safety."

"I noticed," Chizuru said dryly, tweaking his nose, "but I'm glad you're safe." She leaned upwards, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You thought I'd have trouble against a shopkeeper?" Heisuke complained, a teasing sparkle in his turquoise eyes.

"Anything could've happened," Chizuru pointed out, dodging his accusation, and Heisuke pouted. She giggled, and his face split into a wide grin.

"I love you, Chizuru," he said warmly, pulling her close to him once again, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm grateful."

Chizuru let out a happy sigh, anger fading away as she allowed herself to be comforted by Heisuke's embrace. "I love you too, Heisuke," she replied tenderly, nuzzling her face into his chest. "But you owe me."

Heisuke let out a bark of laughter. "Fair enough. How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know yet," she replied, "but I'll think of something." She snuggled closer to Heisuke, content, and after a moment of peaceful silence he let out a yawn. _That's right,_ Chizuru thought, _he didn't sleep very much last night. _"Want to take a nap?" Chizuru offered, pulling away from him.

Heisuke nodded, already unbuttoning his jacket. "Yeah…want to join me?"

Chizuru smiled and nodded, tugging him towards their bedroom. She raised an eyebrow at the hand-sized hole in the door before looking to Heisuke.

"What?" he defended, "I told you to lock the door, so I had to get you out somehow." Chizuru rolled her eyes but didn't comment, moving to re-prepare the futon. She wasn't overly tired, but she supposed she could fall asleep. Heisuke changed into a loose yukata before curling up beside her, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. In a few moments he fell asleep, his quiet, even breathing brushing past her ear. Chizuru stayed awake for a while, absently stroking his arm with a hand.

_Idiot husband,_ she reflected, _he gets the strangest notions when it comes to protecting me…it was really unnecessary to lock me up with no way to defend myself…_ As she began to doze off her mind started to wander, musing on Heisuke and his actions. Suddenly, she was struck by a sudden idea, and her eyes flew open as the implications of said idea washed over her. She looked down at Heisuke's arm, now wide awake. _Well. He _did_ say he wanted to make it up to me…_ she thought with a wicked curve of her lips.

-((A Few Hours Later))-

Heisuke slowly came back from dreamland, a contented smile playing at his lips. Rested, he opened his eyes to see Chizuru propped up on an elbow, staring at him with a tender smile.

Heisuke's smile widened. "Hey," he greeted, yawning slightly as he shook off the remnants of sleep.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Chizuru asked, eyes sparkling as she met his aquamarine gaze.

Heisuke nodded. "How about you?" he asked, reaching up to absently brush a stray hair away from her face. Or at least, he tried to. Heisuke frowned as he came fully awake with a start, realizing that his hands were tied tightly together behind his back. He struggled for a moment before his surprised gaze returned to Chizuru's; Chizuru's smile turned mischievous.

"I actually didn't sleep much," Chizuru admitted, "Just before I fell asleep I had an idea how you could make up for last night, and I just couldn't wait to try it out," she said, smile widening as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Heisuke shook his head. She wasn't making any sense. "Chizuru…what—?"

"Last night you left me completely helpless against my wishes," Chizuru supplied, "so I've decided that to pay me back, you're going to return the favor…" Before he could voice his further confusion, Chizuru leaned forward, pressing a hot, lingering kiss to his lips that left no room for doubt as to what she intended to do. She pulled back, satisfied that she had stunned him into silence. "…Using a more enjoyable method of course."

Heisuke stared at her in silence until she pushed at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back before straddling his waist. All at once, his voice returned, and he shifted underneath her in protest, blushing as he tried to wrestle his hands free. "Chizuru, that's—"

"Unfair?" Chizuru finished, leaning closer to him, "Should I have asked you first?" Her grin was devious as her lips ghosted over his jaw. "This is my payback," she continued, gently nipping at his chin, "And somehow I don't think you'll be complaining…" She pulled back to meet his eyes, and his initial surprise had melted away to a searing heat, burning her with the intensity of his gaze.

"Chizuru," Heisuke warned, his voice low and husky, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she replied, and it sounded more like a promise than anything. She ended further discussion by closing her lips over his, kissing him heatedly. Heisuke groaned and pushed hard against her lips, trying to make up for his lack of hands with his tongue. Chizuru made a pleased noise in the back of her throat, her hands sliding down his shoulders to widen the opening in the front of his yukata. She ran her hands over his chest, taking her time tracing each plane and muscle. Heisuke broke away from her lips, panting, but he didn't say anything as she untied his belt, separating the sides of the yukata so she could have full access to his chest. She shifted lower onto his legs, brushing his growing arousal purposely with her center as she brought her lips lower, leaving insistent kisses everywhere she could.

Heisuke closed his eyes, biting his lip. He couldn't do anything no matter how hard he tried, and that made her caresses that much hotter as he lay there, forced to do nothing but watch. Even though she'd barely done anything yet, his patience was fast approaching his limit. "Chizuru," he ground out as her teeth playfully grazed his nipple.

"Hmm?" she asked, meeting his gaze with a face of pure innocence.

"You've made your point," he said, fidgeting underneath her, "so let me go."

Chizuru chuckled, giving his chest one last lick before bringing her lips to his ear. "I think I've only just started to make my point actually," she murmured, teasing the shell of his ear with her tongue as her hands began to untie his fundoshi.

Heisuke squirmed, protesting his limitations. "Chizuru," he complained, but she ignored him, focusing on the task of removing all of the clothing that blocked her way. Mission accomplished, her eyes trailed slowly down his body; she felt a burst of pleasure at the knowledge that she was in complete control for once. She could get used to this.

"Oi…what's that look for?" Heisuke asked a little nervously, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Chizuru smiled. "I was just thinking that we should do this again," she answered before leaning down to shower his abdomen in open-mouthed kisses.

Heisuke took in a sharp breath. "I don't know if I'll survive it this time," he muttered, unable to resist pressing closer to her searching lips.

Chizuru pulled away with a thoughtful expression, and Heisuke closed his eyes, frustratedly pushing his head back into the pillow. "You're not having fun?" Chizuru said, playfully affronted. Before Heisuke could reply, she continued, "Let's see if I can change your mind." She loosened her own yukata, divesting herself of her clothing before settling on Heisuke's thighs. "Better?" she asked, leaning down to give him a searing kiss. Heisuke kissed her back feverishly, groaning in frustration as the tips of her breasts grazed his chest in a teasing caress.

He broke off the kiss, breathing hard. "Chizuru," he said more insistently, but she simply smiled at him before trailing her kisses down his chest, shifting her body lower as she approached the center of his desire.

Heisuke wanted to touch her. He really, _really,_ _**really **_wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her face, chest, thighs, -_anything_- so strongly that it almost scared him. His helplessness was driving him insane, and the more she teased him the more frustrated he became. She nipped tenderly at his inner thigh, ignoring the throbbing arousal standing proudly between them. Heisuke closed his eyes, canting his hips uselessly in her direction. She smirked, moving her kisses to his other thigh in response.

"Dammit, Chi—" Heisuke's voice disappeared entirely as Chizuru's mouth suddenly enveloped him, swallowing him whole. He cried out in surprise, hips thrusting upwards on reflex. She pushed his hip down with a hand, making an attempt at keeping him still. It worked well enough, and Chizuru concentrated on pleasuring him, delicately tracing his arousal with her tongue. She bobbed her head, gradually taking in more than she'd ever been able to before, sucking hard.

"_Chizuru-!_" Heisuke gasped, his hands clenching into tight fists behind his back, "Chizuru, Chizuru _stop—_"

But Chizuru ignored him once again, tightening the suction of her lips as she simply sped up her movements. Heisuke suddenly saw white, moaning loudly as he broke from Chizuru's hold, his release hitting him hard. Chizuru pulled back slightly but didn't let go, swallowing the best she could and trying to prolong his spasms. After a moment Heisuke relaxed completely onto the futon, utterly spent.

His eyes never left Chizuru as he tried to catch his breath. "Chi…zuru," he murmured, and she moved forward, wiping her mouth before leaning back over him. "Now you've _really_ made your point," he said with a breathless chuckle, "so can you let me go? I'd really, _really_ like to hold you right now." He punctuated his point by leaning forward, catching her lips with his. Chizuru let out a contented sigh against his lips, allowing him to have complete command of the kiss. His kiss wavered, however, when he felt her begin to rub herself against his thigh. She pulled away, leaving one tender kiss on his cheek.

"In a minute," she replied, but Heisuke didn't appear to have heard her; he was completely distracted by the heat and wetness he could feel growing on his thigh. His breathing quickened once again, his arousal slowly coming back to life.

"Chizuru?" Heisuke questioned, voice thick with lust. "What are you—_nng,_" his question faltered as she shifted her position, rubbing herself against his growing arousal.

Chizuru took a shaky breath, holding onto Heisuke's chest for balance. "My turn," she murmured, moving her hips faster, easily coating Heisuke's now-prominent arousal in her wetness.

Heisuke felt like he might die. "Chizuru…_gods,_" he groaned, and Chizuru bucked against him, kissing him fiercely.

"_Heisuke,_" she moaned throatily, and in the next instant Heisuke found himself sheathed deeply inside Chizuru, her hips not stopping their movements as she rode him.

Heisuke could feel her spasm around him as she let out an impassioned groan. She was close, just not close enough. And quite honestly, Heisuke wasn't sure he'd be able to hold on for much longer at this rate. "Chizuru," he pleaded, "please let me help." In response, Chizuru's hands slipped behind his shoulders as she shifted back into his lap, helping him sit up on the futon.

"Promise me one thing?" Chizuru asked as she reached behind him, searching for the knot on the rope that bound his hands. She had a difficult time of it, distracted by the upward thrusts of Heisuke's hips.

"Anything," Heisuke replied emphatically, trying desperately to focus on her words. In the next instant his hands were free, and he enfolded Chizuru tightly in his embrace, relishing the feel of her skin as he moved within her.

"_Don't stop,_" Chizuru begged in a frenzied whisper, and Heisuke murmured an agreement before he shifted their positions, pressing her into the futon as he pounded into her, too far gone to care about finesse or rhythm.

"Heisuke," Chizuru pleaded again, wrapping her legs around his hips. Heisuke sped up his movements, willing himself to hold on until she caught up to him.

"Come for me, Chizuru," he said huskily, a hand coming up to caress her breast roughly. Chizuru cried out, capturing his lips with hers as she was swept away by her release, clutching at him tightly. Heisuke felt her climax and let himself go, hips moving of their own accord as he found his own release, spending himself inside her. He gradually slowed down, coming back to his senses as his eyes refocused on Chizuru.

Chizuru smiled, slowly catching her breath. Heisuke gently brushed her hair away from her face, affectionately cupping her cheek. Chizuru caught his hand there, but frowned in confusion when she noticed Heisuke wince ever-so-slightly. She pulled his hand away so she could see it properly. His wrist was bright red, and on some parts the skin had broken. Chizuru gasped, rolling them to their sides so she could bring both hands up for inspection.

"Heisuke…" she started, her tone laced with regret. Heisuke broke her hold, brushing his fingers back over her cheek.

"Don't apologize," Heisuke said before she could say anything more, "It's my own fault for struggling so much."

Chizuru apologized anyway, tenderly running her hand over his irritated skin. "No, I'm sorry," she said, "I probably tied it too tightly."

"Don't worry about it," Heisuke insisted, kissing her softly, "This just means we'll have to practice." Chizuru's eyes widened as he continued, "After all, I'd rather we figure out the best method on _my_ wrists before we try it out on yours…which we will," he added with a grin.

"You want to…? But…you were so frustrated," Chizuru pointed out, confused.

A faint blush dusted Heisuke's cheeks at the memory. "You definitely surprised me," he replied, "but I wouldn't necessarily say it was a _bad_ surprise." He shifted, tucking her closer against his side as he rolled completely onto his back. "You have some pretty interesting ideas," he complimented.

Chizuru blushed prettily, hiding her face in his chest. Heisuke saw it anyway, letting out a chuckle. "I love you, Chizuru," he said, methodically running his fingers through her hair, "and I'm sorry I locked you up…but I'm not sorry that _that_ resulted from it," he finished with a cheeky grin.

Chizuru smiled despite her deepening blush. "I love you too," she said in reply, holding him close. "How about another nap?"

Heisuke looked down at her warily. "That depends…" he trailed off, fixing Chizuru with a significant look.

Chizuru decided her blush may become permanent; since when did Heisuke flirt so shamelessly about such things? Then again, since when did she _do_ such things? At this point, she shouldn't really be surprised. "I promise I won't tie you up," Chizuru muttered, and Heisuke let out a good-natured laugh before placing a kiss on her brow.

"…This time," Chizuru added, and Heisuke let out a playful groan as she giggled, settling down to sleep.

-((The End!))-

::blushblush:: Yeah. …Yeeeeeaah. Like I said, I don't remember how I got this idea, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please let me know, haha.

R & R!

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
